simsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
SimsPedia:2000 artículos/Canciones en Simlish
¡Felices 2000 artículos! Para celebrar, recopilamos la letra de algunas canciones en Simlish. Si te parece que falta alguna o querés una en especial, decilo acá. thumb|300px|right Paramore - Pressure Tsobru madchu yondzak Nelim finaryum sish ra Ji sonner parnul inzar Lisa nobur obrei Kushoku shrini yan Kushoku tornyu fi Jileku korberya Listanubi Kumik westesho, no Firob dusom briya Visen ven rai, biyo rom (x2) Disomoken rushki hash Nisinusa buk tu dip (dip) Di patul ako renzais Le buraway then ho Osaku vaumekwai Kuhob yusom derm bri Kom vachiso ole, Listanervey Kumik westesho, no Firob dusom briya Visen ven rai, biyo rom (x2) (Biyo rom) Osaku vaumekwai Kuhob yusom derm bri Osaku vaumekwai Kuhob yusom derm bri Kom vachiso ole, Listanervey Kumik westesho, no Firob dusom briya Visen ven rai, biyo rom Kumik westesho, no Firob clusom brira Rubsen ven rai, biyo rom thumb|300px|right The Veronicas - When it all falls apart Iu jabi ni febucwou Ia poni subuau (obiclei) Onitubi jino clu peps Iubikido nisimister (sabucom) Ibmo lumebmi (tonuho) Ebitamo patikai (lotusoi) Onibi mivenden, Brendi misti tambenden mi friim Nobu, Travis sdei makwentu, Sei, merni ma Tebu guá, shimni du, Webi a funizar Tsobu tiko chip, chip, Boh, trafowa, Habechins, stil malu Wekmi a faliga Oh. Duno usi frick, bonteg Duno uriwitzi ner (jevi chir) Sita facsilem Ibotu le friguier (ribu-wib) Ifro bonewi (gla-limieu) Enibi defongo (jara bweu) Oni wiggi bentem, brenti Lesti cambleri de friim Nobu, Travis sdei makwentu, Sei, merni ma Tebu guá, shimni du, Webi a funizar Tsobu tiko chip, chip, Boh, trafowa, Habechins, stil malu Wekmi a faliga Cabi li ibitwo Cabi li champiwo Cabi presimi, dow labig itwo Rili ni boji, nebi watjokki Ripatin Travis sdei makwentu, Sei, merni ma Tebu guá, shimni du, Webi a funizar Tsobu tiko chip, chip, Boh, trafowa, Habechins, stil malu Wekmi a faliga Oh. Travis sdei makwentu, Sei, merni ma Tebu guá, shimni du, Webi a funizar Tsobu tiko chip, chip, Boh, trafowa, Habechins, stil malu Wekmi a faliga Oh. Tsobu tiko chip, chip, Habechins faliga thumb|300px|right Katy Perry - Hot N Cold Vu, chikanip Laika gurl, chika clop Va vu, si erecs Laika bridge, abanup Ombu, over zonk, Ibo sik, criptosip Ashanup, tau, Kurna, fernak Kavahap tinap cow Fahit tinat clov Venip tirit au Venip tulip taw Alonger its rai, Si dark and itswait Wifat, wiwidap Wikip, wenidap Va, vonu rili wanasti, no Vavu, vuno rili wanacri, oh Kavahap tinap cow Fahit tinat clov Venip tirit au Venip tulip taw Wa, upeabei tukatwib, Subrasib Taswib, enerjonk Nawsatwib, bateronc Iup tularp, bano thin Noyipleg, aareg Ashanup, tzau Kudi, tkiyer Kavahap tinap cow Fahit tinat clov Venip tirit au Venip tulip taw Alonger its rai, Si dark and itswait Wifat, wiwidap Wikip, wenidap Va, vonu rili wanasti, no Vavu, vuno rili wanacri, oh Kavahap tinap cow Fahit tinat clov Venip tirit au Venip tulip taw Sobnuor, culda doctur Gara keis aflov bitholar Stocova, obinistar Caimi ofawoo, Vu, chikanip Laika gurl, chika clop Kavahap tinap cow Fahit tinat clov Venip tirit au Venip tulip taw Alonger its rai, Si dark and itswait Wifat, wiwidap Wikip, wenidap Va, vonu rili wanasti, no Vavu, vuno rili wanacri, oh Kavahap tinap cow Fahit tinat clov Venip tirit au Venip tulip taw thumb|300px|right Nelly Furtado - Manos al aire Nu, kapierdas ecatrob Apando malbabov Ierrenzi cusibom Ihio, birnando dipsochar Nominkido anchobar Chicsania sempachón Nob, nomakievi imaber Emaombes akiyar Kisen dome, obitebu suponer Poresi labealidad Ibue, absor, iamoria, Sanchego marma, Parimafsarte Vagomi sansos, Sanso samarbe Sobor Kago nachasme Siguerte ioma Como nera iaber Nur, bikanistesel katrob Timenaste ibar Porlan segurinaan Ihio, kehevisso heser, Sipeno, ja-jambar Kitodo govira, ah, ah Oi, akitodo sibikal Embaondes akiyar Kisen dome, kiteniso nibomar Osibal finar Sihom, chaped, mosim Sanchego marma, Parimafsarte Vagomi sansos, Sanso samarbe Sobor Kago nachasme Siguerte ioma Como nera iaber, er, er Sanchego marma, Parimafsarte Vagomi sansos, Sanso samarbe Sobor Kago nachasme Siguerte ioma Como nera iaber, her, her, ier Como nera iaber thumb|300px|right Lara - La otra princesa Rah, auh. Mabosta temi tineve Papona roba pelish A tempo ompel kardon Kabaina copa canás. Na crebo a sepo nebi La soras keva remes Mescoba kona pekora Kendipo orada mei Vivakai, meherbo Memodina sei vera Kai rompa, laca donna Kai sempa evasmer porati Se'kempa, prin chessa, Keihe dekempo, ampidafin Nabora toka lejí, Labeina peni dahim Assora desombe bir vasol Vasol Maussala posagheba Lapempi konalusov Obre no fazzo babore, Defar nabobo maroz Cambi ibaba maserpi Pato valo pasobai, uh Sabel kila Sasiempa, Kasi perbon Pebilei Moveriai, saloniai Caba cobpe bichara, Kai rompa, laca donna Kai sempa evasmer porati Se'kempa, prin chessa, Keihe dekempo, ampidafin Nabora toka lejí, Labeina peni dahim Assora desombe bir vasol Vasol Sibgemor, Sibender a pel A dego mori' valor Tailamo, sempi pana, Nabeber, nabeber Nabeber, nabeber Kai rompa, laca donna Kai sempa evasmer porati Se'kempa, prin chessa, Keihe dekempo, ampidafin Nabora toka lejí, Labeina peni dahim Assora desombe bir vasol Kai rompa, laca donna Kai sempa evasmer porati Se'kempa, prin chessa, Keihe dekempo, ampidafin Nabora toka lejí, Labeina peni dahim Assora desombe bir vasol Vasol Vasol Vasol thumb|300px|right Natasha Bedingfield - Pocketful of Sunshine Uh, gherapake, gherapake fubo sunshi Uh, gueranu, paranu diva oniuau, uh, oh, oh Tu, waka-wa, burineve godabreikma Stiksanston arneva gon'ash eikma mo, oh, oh. Uh, gherapake, gherapake fubo sunshi Uh, gueranu, paranu diva oniuau, uh, oh, oh Wi, sharaku, pashana, guba obwa. Da wenitik sowaida kozlova, oh, oh, oh, oh. Telmire ne (telmire ne) Aswiki mwei (aswiki bei) Aswi misteg (aswi misteg) Telmire ne (telmire ne) Telmire ne (telmire ne) Telmire teis (telmire teis) Telmire ne (telmire ne) Ajardi brei (ajardi brei) Uh, gherapake, gherapake fubo sunshi Uh, gueranu, paranu diva oniuau, uh, oh, oh Tu, waka-wa, burineve godabreikma Stiksanston arneva gon'ash eikma mo, oh, oh. Uh, gherapake, gherapake fubo sunshi Uh, gueranu, paranu diva oniuau, uh, oh, oh Wi, sharaku, pashana, guba obwa. Da wenitik sowaida kozlova, oh, oh, oh, oh. Telmire ne (telmire ne) Aswiki mwei (aswiki bei) Aswi misteg (aswi misteg) Telmire ne (telmire ne) Telmire ne (telmire ne) Telmire teis (telmire teis) Telmire ne (telmire ne) Ajardi brei (ajardi brei) Derzaplei tarawa, tanubari nas Wiri ibisflou, anakuri jom En anu baklai, enadumni skalai Emabori krais, tazana borefay Telmire ne (telmire ne) Aswiki mwei (aswiki bei) Aswi misteg (aswi misteg) Telmire ne (telmire ne) Telmire ne (telmire ne) Telmire teis (telmire teis) Telmire ne (telmire ne) Ajardi brei (ajardi brei) Telmire ne (telmire ne) Aswiki mwei (aswiki bei) Aswi misteg (aswi misteg) Telmire ne (telmire ne) Telmire ne (telmire ne) Telmire teis (telmire teis) Telmire ne (telmire ne) Ajardi brei (ajardi brei) Hm, whoa, whoa, hoh Snubi, swuma-swai Attesi funrai Smalli tukaswai Anubu gudu bway Snubi, swuma-swai Attesi funrai Summu, tukaswai Anubu gudu bway thumb|300px|right La Oreja de Van Gogh - Dulce Locura Pingo baradaio nirevurvos ni wastawa samonito keblebeda yayosai Pingo darearo apericu asokispai awashamu nakabidi punaka Endo lashakurku shariaba meronia awalepra awabibi kopusai Indo dadekaro aljonesida bungabae shurabu mumento kibes vibrido Muliendo kartas, urrus, aja Urapla ubakondemo Peronaba, elshipur vivir Tim puduna Timpumor, timpu muze mocuna Mavélver pakurna vabura Maboche tasurna samurra Brenteko obrar acanfoz Pingo ubacama magadaga kecopaba kaminawa kebadibi fretusai Pingo desempapas kada-kada kirambusa omafera keombadi kirum poi Vindo'os pataba reserva dasashe tiglos flonachoke yendabibi patensai Vindo va recardel jonesida bungabae shurabur mumento kibes vibrido Muliendo kartas, urrus, aja Urapla ubakondemo Peronaba, elshipur vivir Tim puduna Timpumor, timpu muze mocuna Mavélver pakurna vabura Maboche tasurna samurra Tim puduna Timpumor, timpu muze mocuna Kyaraba comundira mabuba Ma'arba lispon atarruska Imbiarga delkiburbu sarba Forbarai Mazan donkibushai Atarbura natebravo Errewerbo tar bajado Kayunaha shaikastar Tim puduna Timpumor, timpu muze mocuna Mavélver pakurna vabura Lashurna taburla samurra Penteko obrat Tim puduna Timpumor, timpu muze mocuna Tsharaba comundira mabuba Ma'arba lispon atarruska Jimbiaba dekelurba Burburai thumb|300px|right Datarock - Fa fa fa A mir va crab A mir va crab e ronesho. A mir va cweb A mir va cweb i ruisho. A mir va fwex A mir va fwentzi konesho. Wa wa wa wipib stei, A mir va crab e roisho. Cause e wana reh buef, Wa wa wa nip. Wa wa wa wap, flap Tawera vissep. Fa fa fa f-f-f-fa fa. Fa fa fa f-f-f-fa fa. Fa fa fa f-f-f-fa fa. Fa fa fa f-f-f-fa fa. A mir va crab buef Wa wa wa nip Evelap on bueh cref, Wa wa wa wap Tawera vissep